


Vassalage

by selim_nagisokrov



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bestiality, Forced Abortion, Forced Feminization, Infanticide, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup ended up in the dragon cages two weeks after their first coupling. It was there that Toothless found himself taking a nibble on a compliant shoulder and promising (in his own tongue) to protect his little mate and any children that would survive the ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vassalage

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. This is a piece of fanfiction and the author is not making any monetary value from it. Please read the warnings before reading.

Outside the stone walls, there was a roar of a crowd, one that Toothless had heard all too often since his capture nearly three months before. His mother had always warned him about these strange creatures that stood on two legs and had no scales to speak of, but he had played with fire and was burned. Tied down in a cage that was too small for his wide frame, Toothless could only watch as his captors moved around the holding block, mistreating their victims as if it were a privilege.  
  
"What about this one?" Big and Nasty indicated Toothless' cage. If it had not been for his snout being tied firmly shut with rope, the night fury would have flashed a fang at the ugly man, but the low growl that resonated his throat was acceptable enough.  
  
The other meaty creature, Dumb Shit, raised a furry brow at the beast. "He's one of the fights, though."  
  
"The people want fresh." Big and Nasty tapped the cage. "And besides, it won't be this beast they'll be watching. Fighter or breeder, they won't care as long as there's some action."  
  
"Fine." Dumb Shit made a mark on the cage. "Give him a slightly above average dose and send him in the cages. Don't release those ropes until he's in the show." The two continued their rounds through the cages. Toothless growled again as he watched them with narrowed eyes. Across from him, a sickly nightmare coughed into his wing before flipping onto his other side, a note on his cage indicating that the breeder was moving into the fights in Toothless' place, likely never to come back.  
  
This was no life for any dragon - powerful or otherwise - to live. For centuries the dragons terrorized these two legged creatures, but now the chain had shifted. Everywhere these creatures (known as humans) were gathering their wits and fighting back. Some killed, others injured, but this group captured and tortured. He had seen dragons forced into elaborate shows, battling one another for the rare chance to eat. It was carnage, one that Toothless had wished never to partake.  
  
Until recently, he had been a fighter. The only night fury The Shows had, put on display as a sleek beast of rage. He'd been resisted at first, but hunger, like many others, had quickly set in and even the flesh of his dragon kin had tasted delicious to his suffering belly.  
  
Now, it looked as if he was going to be a breeder. At least he was sure to get a meal out of it, but he had no clue what a breeder entailed outside the wide doors leading to the shows.  
  
Big and Nasty came back within minutes brandishing a formidable, sharp tool. The tip pressed into the vein in his neck, pumping a thick concoction through his bloodstream. Immediately Toothless began fighting against his cage, slamming his boxed shoulders into the metal bars and trying to break through. A burning began to set in the collar, spreading to his front legs and down to his tail. Whining, he rolled his head, tossing his wings back to free himself, but the bindings remained sturdy as ever.  
  
Two ropes were tied to the front bars of his cage and it was dragged onto a wooden plank. With the tool, it was rolled out on the grand stage Toothless he familiarized himself with. An arched dome of bars, blocking him from the wide flow of onlookers, beamed down at him like a final cage. His own tight cell was opened and he rolled to the side immediately, freeing himself from the tight confines.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman! Our show for tonight, Our Night of Passion!" Dumb Shit shouted over the bars before coming over to Toothless with his knife. The ropes around Toothless were sliced cleanly and immediately, the dragon sprang up towards the top of the cage, slamming his shoulder into the bars. There, he hissed and nipped at onlookers, brandishing his powerful set of teeth from their protective sheaths while cursing each one but they only applauded the show.  
  
Swooping back to the ground, Toothless paused when he realized he wasn't alone in the cage. A breeder, they called him. He should have expected there to be another for him to impregnate but he hadn't expected to find another of the two legged creatures, naked and tied up.  
  
The boy had short brunette hair and vibrant green eyes that gleamed like the brightest of gems. His porcelain skin was unblemished save for a few ribs that shined through skin. The boy struggled against his bindings, water leaking from the corner of his eyes as he struggled and fought, his strange human tongue moving fast.  
  
"Please...oh Thor...please..."  
  
Toothless blood still boiled in his veins. The spot where the needle had been injected was beginning to itch just as his breathing began to shallow. Faintly, he picked up the slick smell of night fury in the air but it wasn't him. His scent was a jaded rocky one that reminded him so much of spring in the north. This was a  _female_  night fury scent, one just ripened and ready to be mounted.  
  
Whining, the dragon rubbed his cock against the cold ground, trying to discourage the heat burning in his loins.  _There is no female_ , he told himself.  
  
The boy struggled again, releasing another heavy dosage of the female night fury. Toothless' ear perked up, encouraged by the scent to investigate.  
  
The boy's neck smelled of human sweat, pooled away in the tight ridges where it connected with the collarbone. The smell was even stronger in the hair tucked under the arms and in the small dip of belly button. It grew less farther down, replaced by the heavenly female scent. Toothless nosed the boy's cock aside, checking that he wasn't confused.   
  
No tail, just two meaty folds slicked with female pheromone. It was a fake, Toothless' brain cried, but the damage was done. Inhaling the thick scent, Toothless whined. He never imagined being near that scent again, not as a captive of the human's.  
  
The boy shifted away, pulling on the ropes that kept him upright and spread eagle. Toothless shifted around the boy until his face was pressed against the firm human backside where the scent was at its strongest. Testing the waters, the dragon licked up the expanse of flesh, collecting the sweet mixture of human sweat and dragon pheromone.  
  
His body shivered at the forbidden taste. This shouldn't affect him so much, it was just female sex painted over another disgusting human but Toothless' own heat was peeking.  
  
What had the human's done to him?  
  
Toothless rolled his tongue down, between the warm globes and along the crevice where more sweat and pheromone had pooled. It was even stronger there, probably poured deep inside the human boy's anal cavity. Poor child, did he have the same burn going through his loins that Toothless had?   
  
Shifting again, the human pressed his bottom out, along Toothless' nose, his eyes filled with actual horror about this whole situation. Toothless gave him a sympathetic glance back before slipping his tongue out. The split at the end caught at the tight passage, through the tight ring that had a faint salty under-taste, something distinctively human. With a gasp, the human clenched the muscles tightly around the protruding silted tongue, catching it by surprise. Toothless pulled back, his ears rolled back.  
  
He came back forward with a vengeance. Tongue curled, he pushed past the tight ring. Soft flesh, bathed with the scent of a female dragon, washed over his tongue through every pore. He pushed further inside, trying to brush his tongue along the gland releasing the sweet nectar, only to come up with nothing where that spot would have been. Ignoring the dull pain that pressed around his tongue, he pushed further, the base of his nose pushing against the human's back.  
  
"Ngh!" The human's back arched, green eyes wide.  
  
Toothless flashed a tooth in warning, allowing the sharp white fang to slide over sensitive pink skin, leaving a tinge of red in its wake. His tongue pressed along something sturdy further in, causing the human to grind back with a needy cry. Bathing the tip of his tongue over that spot continuously, Toothless waited for the flow of lubrication to come but nothing happened.  
  
Still stretched out, the human's toes dug into the dirt, his body twisting. His small bottom pressed against Toothless' snout, pushing his fleshy muscle further inside. Toothless growled low, pulling his tongue back and outside the hot, tight hole. It glistened pink, returning to its original shape, clenching with desire.  
  
How were they making him smell like a female? Toothless glared up, confirming there were no wings or scales. Under him, his dark cock glistened in the light, rubbing along the ground. His blood still boiled and pooled, hinting at a need he'd ignored for most of his life. He wouldn't be able to hold out, the heat was building. It was take the thing that smelled like an acceptable mate or go crazy with desire in front of all the humans, clambering to the bars to watch.  
  
This is one of yours, he wanted to shout. This little human was one of their children, maybe a brother or a friend. This human was smaller than the ones that Toothless had encountered before, tinier than a nadder but bigger (but not by much) than a gronckle standing on his back legs.  
  
Primitive instinct was kicking in, the primal need to mate and store his seed in a female. Such a waste though, since nothing viable could possibly come from this.   
  
Toothless pushed against the human back, trying to encourage the mating position. The boy remained positioned, feet spread apart and arms rose above his head by a wooden pedestal. He rattled at the chains, cheeks glistening with wetness. Pressing his weight on the wooden boards, Toothless pushed forward, one of the wooden pillars cracking in the center. The unit as a whole shattered, collapsing to the ground with the human face first. As he'd hoped, the human had tried to cushion his fall, bringing his hands down and landing on his knees, legs spread open.   
  
The crowds were going wild, their voices blending into one hoarse cry. Were they angry? Approving? Toothless growled low, climbing over the little human.  
  
A low noise escaped the brunette who pushed back, trying to dislodge the dragon. White skin was flamed pink, lips parted and parched, the human made a low wanting noise, but his green eyes said otherwise. He didn't want this, but his body was reacting to whatever the humans had done to give him the scent of a female dragon.  
  
 _I'm sorry._  Toothless pressed his front legs next to the human's elbows, taking the weight of his upper body off the smaller male. His back legs stretched out along shaking thighs, his heavy cock slipping along the small of the human back leaving a thin line of semen over the bumps of the vertebra.   
  
The crown of his cock pressed along the tight anal muscles, leaving a thick pool of essence. He flashed his sharp teeth along the thin human neck, never penetrating the layer of skin but warning enough to keep his human companion in place. Shifting his hips forward, he pushed the tip of his manhood past the ring of muscles.   
  
Under him, the human cried out. Head twisting, the human panted heavily, pushing the dirt with each exhale. Their eyes met, both filled with desire for the other. Toothless nudged further in until the bone of his hip touched the subtle skin of thigh. Rocked forward, the human gasped. The tight heat around the dragon tightened further, already a vice better than any female dragon. Toothless growled, pulling his cock free until only the head remained enveloped by the warm, welcoming heat.  
  
He pushed forward again, until heavy balls slapped against pink folds with a slapping sound. Toothless curled his wings in, shifting his legs in the dirt. Big front paws moved again until they lined next to long human fingers, letting the blunt human claws tighten around his paws.   
  
White and black, claws and nails. Something so differently went together so perfectly.  
  
Toothless picked up pace, pivoting his hips forward until he was rocking against the human like the sea against a beach. The brunette moved back against him, meeting each thrust with wonton abandonment. Cheeks flushed, mouth agape, the boy cried and hissed with a need that made Toothless push harder, faster, and deeper.   
  
Thin fingers wrapped around his front ankles, holding on for dear life. The anal canal wrapped around his thick cock with a vice-grip, pulling him deep before convulsing. Under them, the thick smell of release filled the air. Leaning forward, the human shifted his hips back, against the dragon.  
  
Toothless' wings snapped out as his knot began to form just outside the tight ring. With short, purposeful thrusts, he pushed and pushed until finally the human's body relented him full access inside. His knot filled and expanded, locking his body in place but it didn't stop him from shoving in further and further, trying to go ball deep inside as well until his body shuddered with release, his thick dragon cum filling the human in buckets.  
  
Crying out, the human froze in place. His lithe body was red and soaked with a layer of sweat, brunette head pressed low into his chest as he came again. Toothless raked his fangs over the boy's collar again, contemplating the need to bite down and mark. Something so tiny would just break off into his mouth, which wasn't as much of a turn on as he would expect. Instead, he rolled his tongue over the spot.  _Just cherish this moment._  
  
He rocked his hips forward, against that gland that made the human squeal in delight. The boy back up against him, hips rolling in a circle as anal muscles tightened and convulsed again around the pulsating cock.   
  
Around them, the crowds cheered and random items were thrown to the cage, slapping against the dragon. A rock ricocheted off the little human's head and instinctively, Toothless leaned in to stop the onslaught, the low growl echoing back up towards the other humans in response. He didn't move even as other humans, led by Big and Nasty and Dumb Shit, surrounding them. Leg whipping out, Toothless knocked any human that came into close until he couldn't fight all of them off.   
  
Pulling on his wings, they yanked him back until the only part of him still touching the little human was his cock, pulled painfully away from his body, still pulsing out his babies into the other body. The crowds grew wild, cheering as Big and Nasty rolled his thick fingers over the dark dragon cock where it connected stubbornly to the human. He rose back up with his fingers wet from excess juices that poured from the human's hole.  
  
They kept him pulled back with thick chains around his upper body, locking his front paws back and his legs tied up until he couldn't move. His cock slipped free within moments with a gush of fluids that pooled along the mess on the ground and it took all the Vikings the wrestle him back into a prepared cage made of reinforced steel. Tied up, he shouted and cried out as  _his_  human was grabbed and stretched out for all to see, his wet butt on display for his people to see.  
  
And then it happened: the boy started screaming and convulsing. His body shifted forward with his legs spread apart as his puckered red entrance stretched and glistened. Toothless stopped his noise at once, watching with a slackened jaw as he watched the beautiful hole he'd fucked only moments before stretch around the hard shell for an egg, like a female dragon's would after copulation.  
  
The humans kept the brunette's legs apart, another reaching to pull on the egg stuck around the torn rim of muscles as the boy giving birth cried, scratching at the ground with bleeding fingers.   
  
Toothless slammed against the cage, trying to get back over to the human laying  _his_  egg. The boy needed his mate, to warm and bury the egg, to protect it from the evils. More so, he needed someone to kiss away those fresh tears and just make the pain go away and Toothless had the saliva solution to do just that for a giving birth female.  
  
A light blue egg slipped free from the brunette human's bottom, falling into the big hands of one of the captors who held it up proudly for the room of onlookers to see.  
  
Toothless' eyes widened as the egg was thrown, smashing to the ground with a loud crunching noise, killing the offspring in a mess of shell, mucus, and fluid.The brunette human surged forward on rocky arms, into the mess a lengthy distance away. Crying, the boy fumbled with the egg, trying to piece it together like any new mother dragon would do.   
  
Roar peeling from his throat, Toothless tore through the bindings around him. His bony shoulder slammed into the cage, not even leaving a dent in its wake. He spat fire at Big and Nasty, but was silenced quickly by a blunt object slamming into his head, knocking him unconscious.  
  


* * *

  
  
The human was named Hiccup and Toothless copulated with him three more times after that first. Each time produced a new heat with a new egg, always broken shortly after laying. With each egg, the Night Fury grew angrier and angrier with the humans until it took more and more to hold him down and force him with higher dosage of drugs to perform. On the other hand, Hiccup grew more and more complacent and detached to the situation.  
  
Hiccup ended up in the dragon cages two weeks after their first coupling. It was there that Toothless found himself taking a nibble on a compliant shoulder and promising (in his own tongue) to protect his little mate and any children that would survive the ordeal. Wrapping his heavier body around the smaller figure, Toothless kept Hiccup under him until the humans forced them to separate with strict orders that, unless it was a show, the small human was not allowed with the dragons.  
  
Living as a slave for the show was not enjoyable, but it was bearable when the other cage opened and Hiccup was put on display. Caught in a web of desire, Toothless would slip towards the little human when his ropes were removed. In front of the audience, he would take Hiccup with a fiery passion deserved by his mate. When he would watch his latest child be put to death, he would bear his teeth for all to see, drawing in more crowds to see this 'unnatural love'.   
  
Then it happened- they brought in another dragon.  
  
Toothless had been ready to spend the few moments with his little human mate when he was carried out to the stage and placed before the human audience. Ropes were cast around his body, wedged down my metal spikes into the ground. A mediocre attempt at restraining him for the grandeur show? Toothless casted the human at his flank an annoyed look, suggesting out that if he so chose he could break these rope and kill all of them at once.  
  
Hiccup was brought out in his own ropes, tied down in front of the masses with his legs spread and used bottom on display. The scent of another human was on him, one that made Toothless sheath. Did the brunette already have a mate? If so, why was he letting this happen?   
  
A nightmare was brought out next, with a flare of his sharp teeth and a snap of his wings as he was dragged with reinforced steel that clamped his jaws shut. Toothless had seen him only once, a veteran of the fights this nightmare had damaged wings that disabled flight. He had, perhaps, been with the humans longest. Their discussions in the cages had been limited at best, especially as the nightmare lost more grasp with his dragonity with each fight.  
  
The husk of a proud dragon glanced around the room, meeting with Toothless.  _One of us will die._  His voice echoed in Toothless' head, the final words of a dragon who had given up the fight.  
  
From his spot on the floor, Hiccup's head jumped up, looking back at them with horror. Had he heard? Toothless gazed at the mating mark with wonderment.   
  
Hiccup's legs were spread by one of the humans, a short stout man with airy brunette hair. "I brought him just for you," the man whispered, voice catching to Toothless' sharp ear. "Will you still do anything to save your father?"  
  
"Yes," Hiccup whispered.  
  
"Would you marry me and renounce your title?" The man asked.  
  
Hiccup shook his head. "You know I can't, Snotlout. Please, don't do this - you can still redeem--"  
  
"Let the games begin!" Snotlout shouted, his arms in the air. The people cheered the stage on. "Our dearest leader, Stoick goes missing and Hiccup refuses to speak his whereabouts!"   
  
Hiccup sobbed into his collarbone as his bottom was lathered with female hormone. A narrow tube was inserted into his anus, lined to a funnel that was held high. The remaining globs of female essence were poured in, pooling into the boy's bowels, leaving his face flushed. The nightmare perked at the scent.  
  
Snotlout bent down next to Hiccup's head. "Dragons fight for the right to mate, your research said. Sometimes the female dies during the dominance battle. Let's see who will win and you'd best hope it's the night fury as I don't think your loose ass will be able to handle the nightmare."  
  
"Snotlout,  _please_..."  
  
"Will you renounce your title and let me lead Berk?"  
  
"Look what you've done to our people already!"  
  
"Then you are a traitor to our people." Snotlout stepped out of the way. The nightmare was released and moved quickly only an instinctually driven quest.  
  
Toothless couldn't explain what happened after. He remembered the sheering pain in his shoulders as he ripped out of the ropes but the next thing he knew he was biting into the sturdy neck of a nightmare shouting about his claim right. A nightmare was bigger and stronger than a night fury ever could dream of being. This one was worst than anything that Toothless had ever fought before, one that had no care whether or not he killed his enemy.   
  
His gnawed at tight muscle, ripping into the important vying that flowed freely upon penetration. The taste of iron didn't stop Toothless from biting deeper and deeper until his enemy's head had been severed. He turned himself, facing not Hiccup but Snotlout.  
  
His roar was one that made the air around them quiver and fault and the hair stand up on the stout human's arm. Lunging forward, Toothless tossed the man down easily, giving the creature that had hurt his mate the same treatment as the nightmare.  
  
Above him, chaos flowered through the crowds. Some ran while others tried to find a way down, to save those still in the arena. It was all background for Toothless as he stopped his onslaught against Snotlout as rounded his attention on little Hiccup.  _Calm down, I won't hurt you._  He added that with the quietest of purrs that his mother had used when the lightening would keep him awake at night. Wet cheeked and sweating profusely, green eyes flashed up at the dragon.  
  
"I hear you," the boy whispered, "in my head."  
  
 _I will protect you, my mate_. Toothless slid his forked tongue across Hiccup's cheek.  _I will get us out of here._  He grasped the rope in his hand, tugging it between sharp teeth and breaking the hold. Hiccup's hands slid out on their own, relaxing in the cold concrete below.  _We have to move._ The dragon nudged his little mate.  
  
Hiccup shook his head. "I can't leave. Snotlout hid my father."  
  
Toothless rolled his earflaps back.  _Where?_  
  
"Where he keeps all the humans that spoke against him."  
  
Rolling his wing out, Toothless offered his back.  _We will collect him, but we must flee this place. Direct me._  
  
The used the wide doors Hiccup had come from to escape the arena, leading through a spiraling mass of tunnels that lay underground. Humans encountered along their path were pushed through like the clouds, ripped through Toothless' powerful maw while his little rider remained low to his back, out of sight.   
  
There were cages filled with humans, young and old. Hiccup was perhaps the most well taken care of them all, with a large cage set up in the corner that he shared with one person - his father. The man was a skeleton of his old self, one that Toothless had seen on many occasions the years before Berk became this. His red beard had bald patches and his husky figure had slimmed down with starvation. Bleary eyes examined them as Toothless came to a stop.  
  
Clinging to the dragon's back, Hiccup moaned softly. "Father..."  
  
The man stood. "Hiccup? What has he done to you now?" He approached the steel cage. "No, why is it you're here with one of the beast?"   
  
Hiccup mumbled, grip tight on Toothless' sensitive shoulder blades. The dragon cleared his head of the thoughts of the hot (sexy) human on his back that smelt like a female dragon (again). This was no place to let his instinct take over.  _We have to hurry, Hiccup. I need you to open the gate._  
  
He had to slide Hiccup from his back, ignoring the feel of the naked dick slipping down his scales. Carrying to dead weight of the human over to the desk, they both shuffled through the piles of paper and weapons until Hiccup removed a thick key from under a flyer for the dragon shows. It took them longer to make it over to the cage again.  
  
Hiccup clung to his father when the man was out of the cage. "He killed Snotlout." He whispered.  
  
Toothless growled low as his ears picked up the sound of footsteps a level above them.  _Hiccup..._  
  
"You have to leave, Hiccup. Leave Berk until this is all over." Stoick placed his big hands on Hiccup's small face.. "For your safety."  
  
"But..." Hiccup whispered just as Toothless nudged him. "I'm going with this dragon," he relented.   
  
 _I will protect my mate._  Toothless rubbed his head against the little human's bite.  
  
"Then go." Stoick pulled his son into a hug. "I will reclaim order in Berk."   
  
Toothless offered his back to the little human again and whisked them both out of the underground sanctuary once and for all.  
  


* * *

  
  


~*~*Epilogue: 10 months later~*~*

  
  
It was hatching; Toothless leaned forward on his front eggs to watch closely as the first of his many eggs since meeting Hiccup began to fracture along the side. At his wing, standing back nervously, the soon to be new mother grasped at his wing, still unsure of all this. In the beginning, Hiccup had been detached to the egg as he had been with all the others since the first but this one he had grown to love, going so far as to keep even Toothless away at a point in time, afraid that the dragon would break their only child.  
  
That fear was back, with the uncertainty of what would be inside that hard shell. How human would it be, asked Hiccup at one point, much less, would it be accepted in the dragon community? The reemerging dragon communities gathered around the caverns, watching the small family welcome their first child.  
  
After some time, Hiccup dropped to his knees, crawling forward to watch as the fracture lines grew bigger and the egg began to rock to and fro. "He's stuck." He whispered finally. "Maybe we should help him, Toothless?"  
  
 _No._  Toothless brushed his tongue over his mate's bare shoulder.  _Give him time. It is cold out here._  He dropped a warm wing over his mate's shoulder for proof, pulling Hiccup into his shoulder. Cuddling closer, Hiccup's breath stilled as a clawed foot pushed out of the shell and then another. Dark feet, the same color of Toothless' scales.   
  
Around them the dragons began to chatter in excitement. Numbers low since the human attack, any child would be welcome no matter its lineage.  
  
Following the feet, a tail slipped through the little hole at the bottom of the egg and the fractures increased with the soft sounds that echoed within, a baby's cry of annoyance that something was in its way. Hiccup shifted to get closer again but Toothless stopped him.  
  
Finally, the egg shattered apart, clumps still clinging to the dark skinned back within. A hybrid child, human in appearance but with dragon claws for fingers and toes, with a tail and wings. It mewed and cried, little arms sluggishly moving in and then back out, checking the world around it. Finally, Toothless relented his hold on Hiccup, letting the brunette move forward and collect their only child from the egg.  
  
"H, he's..." Hiccup whispered. Toothless paused, a low mew escaping his throat that Hiccup would abandon their child because of how strange it looked. "He's beautiful."He smiled at Toothless.  
  
Around them, the dragons cried out in ceremony, welcoming their newest family, the symbol of their freedom. For the new parents, it was more than a symbol, but a promise to each other.  _He's as beautiful as his mother._


End file.
